


Sacrifice

by FireBright



Series: Xenomorphic [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9675167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireBright/pseuds/FireBright
Summary: "But what if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die... Until you tire of trying~...HEEHEEHEE!!!"But what if you meet a Demon?





	1. Life on the surface

Sans and you were sat in the new surface Grillby's. You were sat at the front of the bar whilst the other members chanted that Sans had finally got a soulmate and spoke to each other about how unusual it was to see a monster with a human. Sans grinned, somehow liking the attention, while you smiled awkwardly. You had to admit, sitting in a bar with people you had only come across once or twice, whilst they talked about you and Sans being a thing, wasn't your favourite way to pass time. Still, your soulmate seemed to relax you saying that they were just joking around and that everything was okay. 

You were really only going in to escape the snow which fell the night before, it was colder than you thought. Both you and Sans had shifted into Gaster Blasters and had a good time rolling around out there, but you soon realised that you hadn't really wrapped up warm, in your normal forms, before you left the house, and now you had come out quite far. So you had both gone into Grillby's to warm up so that Papyrus could come and collect you both in his car, or at least let you gather enough magic again to go back to Blaster form. 

Sans gave you a smirk to which you looked at him in bewilderment.

"Wassup?" You asked him and he grinned.

"Nothin'." He replied. _Oh dear god Sans. What are you thinking?!_

"Saaanns..." You started and he laughed.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked out there." He finally said. Your expression softened and he smiled.

Someone started chanting 'kiss' in the back of the room and soon enough everyone was goining in, even the dogs.   
Sans shrugged and kissed you quickly on the lips to make them go quiet, they cheered as yours and his face flushed. You both didn't really kiss in public and when you did, it wasn't often. 

Grillby came into the room after you had done so, he gave you and Sans a curious look after he saw your faces but like normal, he spoke nothing of it. At least someone had some respect towards you both. Grillby left your drinks on the counter and you gave him a smile in gratitude. You liked Grillby's quiet way of doing things, he was sweet really. However a couple of things did bother you about him...

 _WHY HAS HE GOT GLASSES?! HE DOESN'T HAVE ANY EYES._ And also the more challenging question of the two which was _WHO IN THE FUCK NAMES THEIR CHILD 'GRILLBY'?! SERIOUSLY. YOU DON'T GET A CHILD AND THEN GO 'Awh, what a sweet little child! Let's name him GRILLBY.'_

The joys of life...

Still, you didn't say anything about your questions to Sans and just left them in your head to ponder over on rainy days. Joys of life.

In the meantime of you staying on the surface, you and Sans had started to watch some comedy shows together. Even Gaster and Papyrus would sit down with you both so you could all watch them. Sometimes only short bits and pieces, other times long road shows and things, like Bo Burnam and the Impractical Jokers road shows. Sans was over the moon when he found out that the Impractical Jokers had just done a new comedy show, you couldn't remember what it was called though. You were thinking of taking him to a live comedy show so he could watch one, but the humans were still a little strange with monsters. You felt that you should wait until everyone settled down so that you could do things like that. It was bad enough that people gave you strange looks when you walked hand in hand with Sans in Ebott city. 

Frisk regularly came round, to say hello and entertain Papyrus with puzzles. You enjoyed having them there but something was off, and you didn't know what. You felt... Uneasy around them, apparently so did Sans. The child carried a strange air with them, now that you think about it, so did Swap Chara when you were at that Halloween party. What was it?! Something was off about them both. 

You brushed it aside for now and put your head on Sans's shoulder, he smiled, completely fine with your action and brought a hand around your waist. If anything ever went bad, you knew that Sans could help. He was there for you.

Papyrus, Ink, Error and Gaster were really not fine with your announcement that you fell into the underground to commit suicide, but after you told them your story they seemed to understand and just give you extra hugs. Apart from Error, he didn't really like hugs or hugging. However, it had all turned out alright in the end. Things were going well, and everything was returning to normal. 

Papyrus had extra comfort and smiles whenever you were upset or angry. Gaster was so much like a father, caring and listening to your needs. Ink and Error were absolutely amazing friends who always had activities to do, so you never got bored. Mercury was adorable and so fluffy, but the little ferret was full of play and mischief which made you smile. He had once sent Papyrus into a confused search after he couldn't find his socks. It turned out Mercury had dragged them off and hidden them in his hammock bed. Papyrus wasn't happy but he smiled when he found the ferret curled up on them. And finally Sans. Sans was the best soul friend you could ever wish for. Girls from the school you used to go to, often dreamed about their ideal boyfriend and shit like that, well you could now go to them and say 'In your face, suckers!' For you had definitely got better than a dream boyfriend. You didn't even care about the strange looks people gave you as you walked with your skeleton friend. He was much nicer than a human boyfriend.

Sans gave you a quizzical look to ask what you were thinking about and you smiled.

You had never been happier in your life than you had after you met Sans, you were filled with DETERMINATION to stay happy as well.


	2. Core problems

Papyrus eventually did come to collect you from the fire monster's bar. By then you had both finished drinking, so when Papyrus came you were both ready. You and Sans thanked Grillby and Papyrus gave them some G for the drinks. Then you both went to his car and got in. You and Sans got in the back while Papyrus got behind the wheel.

"YOU TWO SHOULD THINK BEFORE YOU RUN AROUND IN THE SNOW LIKE THAT. YOU COULD GET HYPOTHERMIA IF YOU'RE NOT CAREFUL." Papyrus told you and Sans in his outdoors voice. He much preferred this voice to his indoors one, he could stand out more and look bolder.

"Heh, sorry Paps. I couldn't tell, the cold goes right through me." Sans replied.

Papyrus was triggered instantly. "NOT WHILE I'M DRIVING, SANS!" 

You grinned in amusement and Sans brought his arm around your shoulders.

"He is right though, Sans... I know I'm definitely not immune to it." You spoke, remembering when you caught hypothermia back in the underground.

Sans gave you a grin. "Don't worry, I'll look after you if you do get it again." 

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE A HORRIBLE IDEA." Replied Papyrus.

You grinned again, holding back laughing, Sans gave an amused smirk. "Why's that Paps?" He asked.

"WELL FOR ONE, YOU DON'T EVEN LOOKS AFTER OUR PET ROCK! YOU FORGET TO FEED THEM ALL THE TIME! EVEN _____ AND I LOOK AFTER MERCURY, YOU JUST PLAY WITH THEM." He replied. You couldn't hold back your laughter at this point and you were laughing so hard your sides hurt.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY _____?" Papyrus asked and you shrugged while shaking your head to say that you didn't know.

...

 

You sat with Sans, in the main area of the Font family's home, watching tv as the mountain started to grow dark in the evening. Sans had decided to watch MTT news to see if anything was happening outside in the city but nothing interesting seemed to pop up. So you both just sat there, mostly happy to be together.

Papyrus's voice suddenly rang from the kitchen. "I'm thinking of cooking something new tonight." He spoke. "Something... Interesting." 

You looked away from the tv screen to the kitchen and winced.

"I better go help him before he makes something in the other type of interesting." You told Sans and he lifted his arm off of you and smirked. You smiled to him and walked into the kitchen. Indeed, he was trying to make something 'interesting' but with your help he didn't misread the instructions or try things in the wrong method. It turned out alright in the end.

After you had eaten, you took Mercury out of their house and played with them as they war danced around the living room. Sans helped, with gravity magic, to stop them from climbing into holes in the walls or cupboards. Soon the small ferret tired out and curled up in your hood of Sans's old hoodie.

Sans looked at you. "How much longer are you going to keep that old thing then?" You frowned at him.

"For your information, they are very young and I would never put them back out in the snow. We have a special bond towards each other."

Sans grinned and put his hands up in defence. "The hoodie, I meant the hoodie, hehe." He replied and you facepalmed.

"I would also never get rid of this hoodie. It's too special." You replied, he smirked.

"I can tell," He spoke. "You never take the damn thing off unless you're sleeping!" You laughed and Sans gave you a playful shove. His words were very true.

After a while, Sans and Papyrus retired, Gaster had stayed in their room all day and you were wondering if they were okay. So you walked up to their room and knocked on the door.

"No need to knock," An amused voice came. "You are allowed to come in." 

You entered quietly and Gaster placed his glasses and pencil down on his desk then turned around on his chair to greet you. You sat down in another chair, next to his desk.

"Are you alright?" You asked. "You haven't been out of your room all day and to be quite honest, you haven't been out of here for quite a while at that. You've been in here for days, only coming out for small bits and pieces." You stated and he gave a tired smile.

"I just have quite a lot of work. That's all. Alphys and I are designing a new core to help power Ebott city. We're relying on the core in the Underground already combined with a dam from the river in this area. The dam can cool the core and make it more efficient, as the dam can use it's own ways to create electricity. Now, to make things even better, I'm trying to create some sort of structure to go in the dam to help that out. I'm trying to find a way to help it create both magic and electricity and be more effective." He explained. You gave him a hopeless smile, meaning you didn't know quite how to help with that, his own smile grew.

"Alas, it has been a challenge so far. But with time, we will get there." 

"That's great, but do remember to sleep and take breaks every now and then. Got it?" You asked, he nodded in response.

"I will try." He spoke. You gave him a friendly smile and wave then exited the room. You knew that trying to do things and actually doing them had a massive difference, but you hoped that he would actually do things.

You walked back down to your room and closed the door behind you as you entered. Sitting down on the bed, you took out your small vow and stared at it for a moment before placing it in the back of a book then into your draws. Sighing to yourself, you decided to give up for the night.

You were DETERMINED to help Gaster, even if you would have trouble keeping up with his sciencey language and terms, plus his WingDings.


	3. A scientist's problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I might've lied. I thought that this book would only last three chapters but I can now see it lasting longer! Yaaaay... Welp. Enjoy! And I'll see you again, next weekend! Stay Determined!

As you walked down to Gaster's room a few moons later, something felt... Off... You knew it probably wasn't to do with the others, but more about yourself, but you sighed and decided to suck it up. So what if you felt off? You didn't need to worry the others with something else. Especially Gaster.

The scientist had listened to your words a few nights back, but only for a while. He was now back to working constantly and you were really getting worried for him. You wondered if he needed to sleep at all, he had a bed in his room.

 

As the moonlight creeped though the curtains and decorated the floor before the windows in abstract patterns, you took a moment to pause and think of what to say to Gaster... Welp, you couldn't think of anything, lets YOLO it.

You slowly opened up his door and peered inside, yes he was _still_ working. His fatigue ridden skull turned to the door in suprise and he quickly put down his pen. You shuffled in, closing the door behind you, and sat on the same chair you had sat on a while back.

He sighed. "Yes... I know, I haven't really fulfilled what you asked me to do, have I..." You nodded in reply.

"Gaster, please. It's bad for you and it's bad for those who care about you, I've even heard Fluffybuns bring up some words in worry." 

Yes, his actual name was Asgore, but you had decided that 'Fluffybuns' was a much more fun name to call him after meeting Gerson. Gaster scowled at you, as he always refers to Asgore as 'the King' and 'his majesty'. He was pretty much the only one left in the Underground who greeted Asgore using formal names... But Fluffybuns is officially the best name...

"Well, _his majesty_ shouldn't worry. He shouldn't worry about my well being, I am but another loyal subject of his. Plus, I'm probably one of the politest, as I don't go round calling him **'Fluffybuns'**!" He replied, you giggled this and his expression turned into a softer one.

"Alright, alright. Mr. Asgore." Gaster shuddered but decided that it was better than the other nickname. "But, what I'm trying to get across is the fact that you're being very antisocial and you're putting the core project before your own well being." Gaster sighed in response and sat a little higher on his chair.

"It's not that bad! I mean, I'm still eating and sleeping! That's all one needs!" You deadpanned.

"Eating in here, sleeping for like an hour each day. As far as I'm aware, you don't have a deadline for this project either," His face flashed an expression of guilt. "Gaster. Try to understand. It's making us all worried, I swear if I need to pry you out of this room I will. Look, _I'll even start giving you a sticker each time you come out of this room_ but by now I think-" You stopped. 'You're too old for that.' Was how you were going to finish your sentence but you were cut off as Gaster looked at you with stars in his eyes. _Seriously? So that's what would bribe him out of his room?! Stickers?! And you thought you were the childish one._ Gaster coughed to hide his childish expression and went back to his normal expression to regain his dignity. 

"So you like stickers, huh?" You spoke and he shrugged slowly.

"They're... Okay." He replied.

"Hehe, well that's fine. How about for each hour you come out of this room you get two stickers?" You asked him, you would do whatever it takes to get him out more, he probably hadn't seen natural light in ages, anyone would think he was a vampire.

He paused for a second then nodded in a mature manor, you were having a really hard time to keep in your laughter by this point.

"Done! We start tomorrow. But that doesn't mean you can now start doing your project when you're supposed to be sleeping. I will be able to tell if you have been sleeping or not easily and I swear I will make sure you go to bed each night. I can tell when someone is fake sleeping as easy as can be. After doing so for all my childhood years if a parent were to come in and I wanted to stay up past midnight." Gaster chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, you've made your point now. I'll try harder and now that there's stickers involved, it'll be more enjoyable." He spoke and you punched him playfully. 

"You're mad." You told him and he smirked. "But that's just one of the many reasons why I love you like a father. You remind me so much of my own... I bet you two would've got along well..." You told him and he gave you a quick hug. 

"Don't you worry." He whispered. "It'll all turn out fine in the end. Remember to take care of yourself as well."

You both stood up and you headed towards the door of his room.

"Night, Gaster." You mumbled and he smiled.

"Goodnight. Oh, and do not hesitate to tell me if something is wrong!" He spoke and you paused at the door handle, missing a beat at remembering the feeling you had had on your way here. You turned around and gave him a smile.

"Will do!" You stuttered quickly then exited the room, heading for your own. Maybe you would tell him at another time, it probably wasn't that important.

 

...

 

The following day went pretty fast, you went out to the shops in the afternoon, buying some packs of golden star stickers and a few other bits and pieces for that week. Mostly food items, as you had run out of ingredients to make pretty much anything, then you walked back home. As you were walking back, you realised that now that the monsters had moved most of their belongings up onto the surface, you would probably have to start working again soon. You were just happy that you had chosen a job with someone who understood if you couldn't be there all the time. It made things a ton easier, especially while Ink and Gaster worked on trying to find a way to get you back in this universe easily. 

You had to admit though, you quite liked being stuck in other universes. You had a chance to meet new people and make monsters' lives better. You were fond of the Underswap universe, the Candytale and the Underfell universe but you wondered what others you would visit! Each had their own uniqueness to them. Candytale was awesome how everything was made of candy, and you had made many friends. Underswap had its charming characters, with Blue being smol and adorable, Gaster being even more adorable and Papyrus... Well Swap!Papyrus. It was interesting to see each of the characters! Finally Underfell with its dangerous environment but overall the monsters had their reasons to being so hostile, which made you like it more. You hoped to see them all happy again.

But overall you wondered where you would visit next... Outertale? Echotale? The original Undertale universe? Perhaps somewhere which you hadn't heard of before? You were exited and filled with DETERMINATION to see!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of adding Dancetale in, later into the series, but then I realised something... God I would be useless when it comes to writing experiences of dancing because I have *Chorophobia _and_ **Topophobia, which is an _amaaazing_ mix. Well done me! X3
> 
> *Fear of dancing.  
> **Fear of certain places or situations. A social phobia. (Stage fright.)


	4. Your Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now we've had Core Problems and A Scientist's Problems, let's throw in Your Problems!

After going to the shops, you returned back home. You opened the door to the house to see Gaster first, he was out of his room to your joy and talking to everyone. You then also saw the horned giant in the house, hitting his horns on every low doorframe. He instantly smiled in your direction and waved.

"Howdy!" He greeted and you grinned. "_____! It's so nice to see you again!" He spoke with enthusiasm.

As you placed the things you were carrying in the kitchen to put away later, you smiled in his direction, feeling shy all of a sudden. He chuckled and gestured for you to take a seat. You did.

"So, it's been a while! How's things?" He asked and you shrugged.

"It's been interesting." You replied and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

You explained to him what had happened over the last few months, your confidence raising with each word until it felt like you were having a conversation with a friend, which Asgore is. You told him all about each universe you had visited and all of the friends you had made and showed him Mercury to top it off.

Asgore looked at Mercury in awe.

"Isn't that the same creature which you said came into the Candy Underground?" You nodded in reply.

"The very same! See, he won't harm you, he won't harm anyone! It's just a little hob with lots of love to give." You placed the ferret carefully in Asgore's huge hands and it looked up at Asgore in curiosity. He smiled softly then, still watching the creature, spoke again.

"What is a hob, may I ask?" He questioned and you smiled.

"A male, a Hob is a male ferret and a Jill is a female ferret. Unless you're talking about an oven." He chuckled in response.

Taking the ferret back and placing him in your hood, you stood up and walked into the kitchen to place everything you had purchased away, Asgore watched momentarily then looked back at Gaster to discuss the core project.

Now that you weren't distracted, that 'off' feeling that you had felt from the previous days seemed to be growing. You leaned over a worktop in the kitchen and stared down at its surface trying to work out what it was to no avail... You felt like someone was watching you with ill intentions... You gritted your teeth and looked back up to continue working, trying to ignore the feeling which was quickly becoming unbearable. You realised that whatever was causing the feeling just wanted you to break. Break into tears, break into insanity, whatever gave you a weakness point, but you would not give in. 

You were full of tension, even when Papyrus walked into the kitchen, you turned around to greet them and take your mind off things but instead you were met by a horrific sight.

Papyrus was stood there watching you in sorrow, his hands out in front of him as if offering a hug and his face ridden in shock. The part which really caught you offguard however, was the wounds and slices which he was covered in and the deep, bleeding cut across his neck. You heard a series of echoes in your mind. _I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING! ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?! ... Still... I believe in you..._

You fell back against the wall in shock, hyperventilating as you just about managed to stand. _These aren't your memories. What's going on? Papyrus was fine a moment ago!_ The illusion blurred back into reality and Papyrus was watching you with great concern.

"_____? Are you okay?" He asked as your breathing returned to normal, you looked at him all over, noticing he was no longer bleeding. 

You paused watching him for a few seconds before forcing a smile. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! You scared me for a moment because I didn't see you come in." You replied and he pulled a heroic pose.

"I should announce my presence before I enter a room! No need to fear! Papyrus is here!" With that he Nyehed in pride then walked back out of the room. You leaned up against a cabinet still trying to get over what you saw. _Is that how he dies? Were you going to kill Papyrus? You couldn't surely kill him! He was family! What did you see?!_

With a shaking hand you placed the final items back into the places where they belonged and walked out of the kitchen, avoiding the others and walked upstairs. Sans called to you when you were halfway up and you stopped.

"Hey, you wanna head to Grillby's later?" He asked and you turned your head while smiling to reply, Grillby's would surely take your mind off things. However, you were met with another horrific sight.

Sans was stood there, his hands in his pockets and a wound sliced through his torso. Blood was dripping from his mouth and he looked like he had witnessed a fight. More echoes came to your mind. _That's it then... I'm going to Grillby's. Papyrus... Do you want anything?_ Your smile faded and you stared at him with wide eyes. His illusion faded like Papyrus's and he stood there trying to process your reaction.

"What? Grillby's too much?" He asked and you shook your head.

"Nono, Grillby's is fine! I'm just not feeling like it today. Perhaps tomorrow?" You replied and he gave a suspicious look then shrugged.

"Suit yourself! Tomorrow seems like a better idea anyway!" He grinned and you tried to smile in return but failed. Before he could reply you looked away and headed back upstairs. Sans went quiet and turned to the others.

You walked quickly into your room and locked the door behind you, slumping to the floor while shivering. What was happening?! You weren't filled with DETERMINATION, you were filled with FEAR.


	5. Still inseperable after all these years...

A couple of days had passed since the illusions started. You had resorted to camping in your room for as long as you could and if you really had to go out, you kept your head down and avoided looking at your friends. What also didn't help, was the new nightmares you were getting each night which woke you up to panting and shaking with all of your sheets on the floor. Luckily the others didn't seem to pick up on your strange behaviour.

However, this afternoon, you were feeling curious. Although you didn't want to see any of your friends suffering in the way you saw Sans and Papyrus, you really wanted to see how and if the others were affected, it made you determined but not in the way you thought.

So, you stood up and exited your room with a small smile. The others in the house treated the day as normal, greeting you quietly as they saw you. Sans gave you a mischievous grin.

"So, now that Gaster's been in his room for ages, is it your turn?" He asked, Gaster looked away guiltily.

"Nah, I'm out. I was just thinking. Welp, I'm going to go and see Toriel or someone, it's been a while since I last did!" You replied to him before waving and walking out of the house.

 

-Sans POV-

You had been getting stranger, and stranger, and stranger, I was ashamed to think about it. I knew something was wrong, I could feel it in my bones. You didn't give a funny comeback like I was expecting, nor was your smile quite right. It reminded me of Frisk's smile before they did a reset; curious and as if they were going to do bad things.

What also made me worry was the fact that you had just properly come out of your room for two days, hadn't looked at me once for those days and now you were acting as if everything was fine, smiling at me and then walking out of the house straight away to visit others. What was going on in your head?

Gaster and I shared a glance towards each other in concern as Papyrus talked on.

 

-Your POV-

You knocked on the door of Toriel's house patiently, a cheerful voice came in reply telling you to wait a moment and that they were just coming.

Toriel quickly opened the door and a smile grew on their face at the sight of you, she waved you inside.

"Come! Come, my child! It has been a while! How are you!? You're in luck, I put a butterscotch and cinnamon pie in the oven earlier!" She exclaimed as you entered her home. No visions yet.

As Toriel closed the door behind you and walked back into her kitchen to continue tidying up, you followed and sat down on a chair at the kitchen table. You noticed that one of the chairs were already pulled out from under the table and assumed that Toriel was sitting there, this was until a bright yellow flower popped it's head up over the table.

"Flowey!?" You blurted out, the flower rolled it's eyes.

"Oh, it's just you. Howdy." Flowey replied.

Toriel turned around and scowled at Flowey momentarily before looking to you with a smile.

"Oh yes, I forgot to say! I brought Flowey with me back to my home because he was all alone out there, he is so much like my own child I had I couldn't just leave him... Oh, but we do have so much fun together here! it's nice to have some company as well." Toriel explained, Flowey diverted his staring at you to the floor. You resisted telling Toriel that Flowey _was_ his son, instead you nodded.

As Toriel finished tidying the timer, which said that the pie was cooked, chimed and Toriel looked up in surprise.

"Oh my, it seems to be done! _____, could you be a sweetheart and get the cutlery and plates while I take the pie out?" She asked, you nodded and stood up, taking some plates out, and putting them on the table, then looking in the cutlery draw.

You frowned at it's contents for a while then spoke.

" ** _Where are the knives?_** " You asked, shocking Flowey and Toriel. You corrected yourself quickly. "For the pie, I mean."

Toriel smiled then shook her head. "I do not own any knives, my child, I find them unnecessary and dangerous."

You shrugged then gave her the cutlery that seemed to work.

-Flowey POV-  
I knew the idiot had changed since I last saw them, but that _really_ caught me off guard. 

'Where are the knives?' You had asked in such a Chara-like tone. I had never turned my head faster. Was it really them? Chara? Were we really inseparable after all these years?

I ducked underneath the table again. 

"Chara? Are you there?" I whispered eagerly.

But nobody came...

...

Wait a minute...

Is that...?

No...

It can't be...

Maybe it was just me imagining things...

I sighed and began to eat the pie which mom had placed at my place at the table.

However, in the back of my mind, I was contemplating the same thing I had heard moments ago.

' _Don't worry Azzy, I have big plans for the two of us._ '


	6. Sometimes sacrifices need to be made

The windows in the home was all open to let the afternoon sunshine and sounds through as you were all were sat down at the kitchen table, eating Toriel's butterscotch and cinnamon pie while talking. Despite your dark comment of 'where is the knives' earlier, things had returned to normal and Toriel was smiling and resuming her calm but chipper attitude as if nothing had happened.

 

Flowey seemed cautious yet also excited about something unknown. It was as if he was waiting for something extraordinary to happen. With his more than usual cheerful but menacing grin plastered on his flower face. You made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"-_____?" Toriel asked, you had spaced out for a while, thinking about how you could trigger different responses, perhaps by using or holding certain things. Perhaps a weapon.

"Sorry, could you repeat that again, Goat Mom?" You replied. Toriel's smile grew, she loved it when you called her mom, it's a shame you're experimenting on her. Flowey just glared at you in jealousy that you could make her happy so easily.

Bite me Flower.

Toriel's expression softened. "Every monster around the villiage has heard of your teleportation to different universes issues. Have you found any solution to stop it from happening?" She asked again. You pondered this for a few moments.

"My uncontrollable inter-dimensional travel..." You grinned. "I need to shorten that." 

Toriel chuckled and you continued.

"We haven't found a solution to stop the problem, no. However, I'm starting to look at it in a different light." You spoke, placing your fork down on your plate gently. Flowey looked up at you curiously, Toriel raised her eyebrows.

"Well. I have god-like powers, don't I? So instead of trying to stop it, I want to see if I can control it." You spoke simply. Toriel's eyes widened.

"I would prefer if you didn't. That sounds awfully dangerous!" Toriel blurted. You smiled. Flowey's smirk was getting creepier and creepier behind Toriel's back with each second.

"But don't you see~?" You spoke calmly. "I have the powers of both human and monster, not only that but I have the powers of an unknown being! I can travel through universes, through time. I can bend reality and timelines till I like the things that I see. **I am the God of this world!** " You exclaimed, Toriel stared, Flowey laughed.

A knock was heard at the front door before someone spoke the words 'knock knock'. 

Toriel stood up eyeing you warily then walked up to the door and said 'who's there?'.

A reply came quickly. "Annie."

You stood up now, Flowey watched you with a curious, ill intending expression. You watched him in the corner of your eye, walking over to the mirror in the hallway, with a window open at the end of it, and looking towards the mirror in interest whilst listening to Toriel.

"Annie who?" She asked to the door you could practically feel her caution towards you.

You glanced into the mirror and saw the opaque outline of another person in a striped green and yellow sweater overlap your own. A strange voice entered your mind.

_**It's me, Chara** _

"Annie-d to see _____. Right now." The door finished and Toriel let Sans in quickly. 

With one last glance in the mirror, you waved to it with a smile, then to Flowey and jumped through the open window. 

You heard Sans curse, Flowey laugh and Toriel's shocked silence as you shifted into a Gaster Blaster and ran through the streets of the monster town. You knew you were safer going through the town because if Sans tried to stop you halfway, the other monsters would choose your side to go on because it was _you_ who rescued them all from the Underground. You smiled to yourself.

_What fools. Wouldn't know dangerous if it hit them in the face. As long as I don't hurt anyone, it'll just look like a little game of tag!_

You did find a fault in your clever plan, however, when you had ran down the side of the mountain and around the outskirts of Ebott city out of your adrenaline, you saw yourself running across and to the end of a pier.

You skidded to a halt at the end and looked over your shoulder to see Sans teleport there, Gaster teleport behind him. As far as you knew, skeletons couldn't swim with no surface area all of the water goes through their bones. Plus you didn't want to shift into a human because your clothes would get wet.

Sans was panting and sweating while he stared at you with wide eyes, concerned but panicking from your sudden sprint away from him. Gaster didn't pant as hard but you could tell that you had exhausted them.

You took a step towards the end of the pier, your front paws half on the pier and half off the edge, like the talons of a bird of prey on a branch. Sans extended a hand.

"_____, C'mon... I just want to... Talk..." He spoke between his breaths, you stared right at him, no emotions visible on your face.

"Calm down... We're not going to hurt you." He coaxed, you took a couple of steps backwards, towards him, whilst turning your head back towards the sea, then stopped.

Sans saw your intentions straight away. "Dad! Quick!" He shouted as you ran back towards the end of the pier, but it was too late. You leapt right off the end into the choppy waves below.

Sometimes sacrifices needed to be made. So what? You were just going to CONTINUE anyway. You would be fine! And all you needed to do, is just act like Sans and Gaster had a bad dream, that's all.

**You are the god of this world and you are filled with DETERMINATION to make it a world that you like.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book turned out longer than I expected! We can move on to the next one now! Yaaaay, keep your eyes open for the next book, coming soon!


End file.
